


All Fae go to heaven.

by celestial_panda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_panda/pseuds/celestial_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has always wondered why Dean and Gabriel had a strange mismatched comradery. The man had killed the other over 200 times, and they never seemed to see eye to eye, except during those certain little glances, where mischief filled both their eyes.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>That one time Castiel assumes Dean is not in fact a human but a Fae, and simply assumes this is the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fae go to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Fluff, and kind of light hearted. I hope you enjoy it.

All Fae are naturally pale, possess emerald green eyes, translucent wings, and have an unnatural beauty.   
This, this had to be the truth. Why else would his brother Gabriel, and Dean be able to get passed their  
rivalry slash hatred to be cordial. Castiel squinted as he watched Gabriel and Dean  
huddled in the corner, a mischievous look in their eyes. He held the book on Fae in his hand   
very lightly, it was an easy read, and it solved many of his questions. Dean was a Fae.   
The righteous man, Michael’s vessel was a Fae.

 

He knew Dean wasn’t as pale as described by the book but the hunter spent most of  
his time in the sun fixing baby or on a hunt. It was excusable that he was not as pale as   
the Fae folk should be. Fae’s were not fairies however close their names were. Fae were   
relatively tall in stature and could often be ambiguous in sexual nature. Castiel was certain; this   
explained why Dean and Gabriel were so close suddenly.

 

He nodded assured of his choice, but then frowned. Dean was not allergic to Iron, and he did not   
seem to have any of the quirks a normal Fae would have. Castiel’s face contorted into a frown and he pursed   
his lip in thought. Fae’s were known to seduce people into compromising situations, and Castiel knew Dean had  
a prowess to his words that affected women and men… well human woman and men, as other creatures seemed  
rather immune to the trick.

 

Setting the book down on the table he made his way towards the two whispering men, and stood in front of them.   
“Geez Cas, personal space.” His frowned deepened as he watched Dean carefully. “What’s up with the frown Cassie?”   
Dean and Gabriel were sitting comfortably beside each other. Hiding what seemed to be a pie, and a hamburger.   
He bent down to face level with Dean. He looked nowhere else but into Dean’s eyes trying to catch a glimpse of   
Fae magic, and when he found none he vanished out of sight.

 

He appeared in Sam’s room; cause the other to drop his own books out of fright. Castiel started pacing around  
the room, under the scrutinizing gaze of the other hunter. “Sam! How close must one be to see magic in another’s eyes?”  
His question received an ‘uh’ as it seemed the hunter was also unaware of the needed proximity to see magic.   
“I must not have been close enough- there was no magic Sam.” The hunter gave him an inquisitive look and Castiel   
wondered if he should bring up his theory with the other.

 

Castiel felt skeptical about speaking of his theory, as it would deny any kinship Dean had with Sam.  
“Dean is quite persuasive with his tongue, and I wondered if perhaps his friendship with Gabriel-” As he spoke and the   
look of horror placed itself on Sam’s face, Castiel’s doubts were once again erased, Dean was a Fae.  
“What I mean to say Sam is, perhaps in Dean’s eyes lay the answer to the query.” He saw Sam nod, once and wish him good luck   
before returning to his own research. He was a strong man, willing to admit that his brother may in fact be another worldly creature.

 

“Dean, do not worry, you do not need to cozy yourself up with Gabriel simply because you fear not going to heaven.  
I will make certain that the righteous kind will be allowed into Heaven.” Castiel whispered, his eyes shining with fierce promises of success.

 

The nebula’s were not comforting places, but where else could God be?   
God, the one who could grant access to Heaven to the righteous one, to Dean.  
_Castiel_. He could hear the call, the prayer of his name leaving the mouth of the one he was trying to save.   
_Castiel, it would be really great if you could come quickly, it’s kinda urgent buddy_. The worry he felt sent shivers across  
his vessels skin, a sensation he was not accustomed to yet. He let the voice of Dean; guide him to its location, only to be  
greeted by a bunker shrouded in darkness. Drawing his angel blade, Castiel crept quietly around, fearing he may have come too late.

 

“Surprise! Happy Birthday!” The voices shouted, as the lights turned on and he was greeted with confetti being thrown into his face.   
He held the angel blade a little tighter, in confusion as his eyes glanced over Gabriel, Sam, Kevin, and Dean.  
“I’m afraid I do not understand what is happening.” He said as the atmosphere was suddenly shrouded in awkwardness.   
“Gabriel said it was your birthday, so Dean and him have been planning you a party.” It was the prophet Kevin who answered,   
and he squinted his eyes, finally putting away the angel blade.

 

“The day of my birth was not today. Is that a cake in the shape of a hamburger?” The angel wondered out loud as he moved   
to inspect the dessert more closely. “What do you mean it’s not your birthday?” He turned to look at Dean.   
“It is not the day of my birth, but it is Thursday.” He looked at what seemed to be presents and moved forward only   
to be stopped by Dean. “Cas, buddy. Maybe… uh later.” He heard a roaring of laughter, and Dean suddenly looked furious.  
“I’m going to kill you Gabriel if you even think about giving that to Cas.” He found it quite amusing to watch Dean chase an   
archangel with such determination over a card.

 

“Cassie, you should read what Dean-o wrote for you! Oh look a necklace.” He saw approaching him and he   
felt the hunter’s hand on his shoulder. “Is Dean worried about me opening his present on a day that it is not due to be opened on.”   
He saw the signature knowing smile plaster itself on the younger Winchesters face before he was greeted with an answer.   
“Yeah… Dean just doesn’t want you to get bad luck.”

 

“So you are not a Fae, Dean?” Everything in the room stopped, and even Gabriel was frowning.   
“Because I have been searching the nebulas for father in hopes that he would allow good creatures into heaven…”   
Castiel could see the way Dean’s face turned a tint of red. “Dean if you have tired yourself out, you should go rest.”   
The mischevious look his own brother sent him confused him, as Dean’s face turned an even darker shade of red.   
“Yeah go lay down Dean-o, Cassie will take care of you.”

 

Maybe Dean was not a Fae, but Castiel found him interesting regardless of his humanity, and he was thoughtful of him. He found himself nodding.   
“Of course, Dean and I do share a more profound bound. I’d be glad to take care of him.” He heard the faint prayer _Cas please stop man_.  
He smiled, before turning back to the hamburger cake. Dean was definitely no Fae, but Castiel would protect him regardless of nature.   
Castiel found that Dean was almost like what he wistfully remembered Heaven to be. “Anything for you Dean.” He heard the resounding _Caaassss!_   
As the room laughed, but he was serious, so Castiel smiled.


End file.
